The Run Away
by Ahleyx
Summary: Fang runs away! Why? You'll have to find out! Could be a one shot if no one reviews! Yes, eventually there will be Faxness!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Maximum Ride and all of the characters belong to James Patterson. I do not own Maximum Ride.**

**I really hope you guys enjoy this story, but you'll have to review otherwise there's no point in going on. So basically if you guys don't review, it will remain a one shot.**

* * *

**Max's POV**

"Fang!" I screamed. The thick woods echoed my voice.

"Fang, Fang!" repeated Nudge and Angel.

"Can you hear anyone, Ig?" questioned Gazzy.

"Nothing," Iggy replied letting his voice drop lower to a hush.

After another hour or two of searching the sun sank to the horizon, warning us that we needed to get home before we were lost in the depths of the thick, dark woods. "We'll just have to give up search today," I stated.

"You don't think Fang, uh...Fang's like gone, like for good do you?" Nudge asked tears welling in her eyes.

"I don't know Nudge," there was utter silence. "I just don't know."

**Fang's POV**

Wind rushed beneath my wings as I soared through the air. I was on the run, again, but this time no one accompanied me. The mistake I made had cost me my flock, life, and soul. I didn't really know what my destination was, but it didn't matter. I may not live to see tomorrow anyway. The flock might think I'm a pesimist, but the truth is, it's an everyday _**reality.**_

**Max's POV**

We trudged back through the woods in depression mixed with unsuccessful disappointment of no Fang. There wasn't a clue or a note, there was just suddenly no Fang.

_"So now you realize what a great family you've had all along,"_ the Voice commented.

**"I REALLY DON'T NEED THIS CRAP RIGHT NOW!" **I screamed in my head.

_"If you say so...," _the Voice was interrupted.

**"SHUT UP!!!" **I retorted, but of course once again, in my head.

I didn't know if I should be angry or mournful because of the lack of explanations. There were so many possibilities and so many outcomes that the only way to get an answer would be to talk to Fang. Not a possibility, and definitely no outcome.

"Iggy, you didn't notice and Erasers, did you?" I asked nervously.

"No, I didn't," he stated plainly before stalking off into our quaint little apartment on the edge of the woods. It was a two bedroom, one bathroom apartment and nothing more. Unlike our previous home, there was no sentimental value and no comfort, it was just a house. What more could be expected? Then, I checked up on my "siblings".

Though physically there were no tears shed, mentally we were having the pity party of the year. Angel was probably going to read my mind, as usual, so I had to put happy thoughts through my brain. Only happy thoughts.

_"Max, you won't survive like this,"_ the Voice stated.

**"You won't survive if I have anything to say about it,"** I replied silently.

_"Hate to break it to ya, but you don't,"_ it replied. I have to say it was right.

Everyone remained silent. I even made dinner (well tried), but all that I heard was the clanking of utensils and slurping of noodles. Unusually, everyone went to bed early; if they were asleep I do not know, but they all were in their bedrooms. And so was I. Remebering Fang and what he meant to me, and if I'd ever get that feeling back in my entire lifetime.

**Fang's POV**

Oh my gosh! Total! Angel had left him in my backpack, again. Now I was stuck with an annoying talking dog for as long as I was away. I felt him poke his soft nose into my back and scramble up to get a refreshing gulp of the air.

"What are you trying to do? Suffocate me!!!" Total barked. Well he spoke, but in an angry way.

"Maybe...," I replied suspiciously.

"Ha ha you're so funny," he replied sarcastically.

"Yes I am," I choked.

Our pointless conversation continued on until he got to the million dollar question.

"Fang, where are you going?" Total asked.

"You know I've been meaning to get around to that, like maybe do some reasearch. What do you think about Aruba?" I said randomly.

"You don't have a clue, do you?" Total grunted.

"Nope," I replied.

"Well, Aruba doesn't actually sound too bad, but why didn't you bring Max? You know she's always wanted to go to some island and forget the world," he reminded me.

"Oh, uh, well I thought I'd scout ahead," I lied.

"You're a sad boy. A sad, sad boy," he replied. It was true. This was sad, extremely depressing in fact. Strangely, strangely sad.

**Nudge's POV**

What the heck has gotten into Fang's sick, twisted mind? It's like we don't even know him these days. He leaves, comes back, and tells us,"Oh yeah I just thought I'd get another girlfriend, just helps my ego, ya know?" What a, a inexplicable, um what's the word, oh yeah spaz barn resident. (Make that 'What are the _three_ words?') It's like, "Oh yeah Fang we know how hard it is on you not having people worship and tell you how cute you look everyday."

Anyways, so after dinner I, and the rest of the flock returned to our rooms. Max, Angel, and I share a room and Fang, or well, just Gazzy and Iggy share the other. After Angel fell asleep I propped open the window, and slipped out of the room. Max wasn't going to go to bed until midnight anyways, so I thought I'd sit on the balcony. We're we're on the third floor, and every once in a while it just felt good to sit and relax with your wings stretched out and a light breeze streaking through the evening sky. I was out there for maybe a whole two minutes before Max came out screaming, "NUDGE!"

"What!" I replied.

"I thought I lost you. What are you doing out here?" she demanded.

"Uh, thinking?" I said.

"You scared me, don't ever do that again!" she scolded.

"WHAT? YOU WANT ME TO STOP THINKING! What kind of cruel person are you? If I never thought would I ever realize that I was hungry? I NEED food I'll die without it," I rambled. "You know have you ever thought about how long someone could survive without food? I've come to a conclusion of one hour. 'Cause I so totally could not live without food for more than hour. Are you kidding me? At that school we went to I was on the verge of death!" then I breathed in really deeply.

" Wow! Nudge I think you're tired. Your average twenty words per second has dropped to fifteen!" Max exclaimed.

My jaw dropped to the floor. "I guess I'd better get to bed then," I sighed.

"You just might consider it, it's almost eleven o' clock," Max laughed.

So off to bed I went, but Fang still wasn't home which made for a very sleepless night.

* * *

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! I really want to continue the story. Hope you loved it:-)  
**


	2. A Dummy with a Blog

**Disclaimer: Max and the Flock belong to James Patterson I do not own them in any way. **

**I was so happy that you guys reviewed. Thank you!! I had a lot of fun writing this chapter so I hope you enjoy it as much as I did. I haven't read the 3rd book yet because I have been told not to, so I apologize if any of the information conflicts. Just as a reminder, the same rules apply for this chapter, if I do not get enough reviews,the story will not go on. And with that, let's begin the story. **

* * *

**Fang's POV**

The blog. That evil, evil blog.

I should have seen it coming, I should have listened to Max and canceled the stupid thing, but I couldn't bring myself to it. All the comments posted by Fang fans, that's right you heard me I have FANS. Do you have fans? No, I don't think so. They just make my ego grow more and more every day. I can't imagine life without them, but now I'll have to. One comment on my blog stuck out to me. My mom's, or at least she claimed to be.

Apparently, I posted a picture of myself with a unique birthmark. That gave it all away. She wants me back. Oh no, she doesn't just _want _me back, she demanded I come home immediately or she would destroy the Flock and ground me for eternity. Yeah Mom, it's nice to meet you too.

"Hey, uh, Fang," stammered Total.

"WHAT?" I screamed at him.

"Watch out!" he warned.

Blackout.

**Max's POV**

I pulled on just the regular, jeans and a sweatshirt, and let my hair dangle, wet on my back. What's the point in brushing my hair? It's not like I need to show it off to anyone, I'm _Max_ I don't do that. As I slumped onto the couch I realized no one was awake. Then, I looked at the clock, well no duh, it's 5 A.M. So instead of sitting on couch for 5 hours, I decided to get a breath of fresh air. I would be back before anyone noticed.

As I strode out into the cool air, I unfurled my wings and flew to the rooftop. Stretching my wings, I found a comfortable spot on the roof and settled there to think. It feels nice to get some Max time every once in a while. It's hard to play the role of a fifteen year old mom.

_So, what are you doing, Max?_

**What do you think I'm doing?**

_Oh, I don't know, but I was thinking maybe you should, uh, save the world sometime._

**I'll be sure to pencil it in my agenda somewhere.**

_Yeah, I'm sure you will. I'll make sure of it._

Back to Max time, and Voice, don't you dare try to ruin it again, Fang, where is he? A lot of questions have been raised in my mind lately, but my biggest concern was, where was he? And was he even _alive_?

**Fang's POV**

Someone was moaning, was that me? Wait a second, where am I? What happened, and why do I feel like a crumbling piece of crap?

As I rolled over on my side, I mumbled, "Total?"

"Yeah," he moaned back.

"What happened?" I asked.

"I dunno," he replied.

"Well, you're a lot of help." In my pain, I could still pull off the smart alec attitude. That's how I roll, no one ever keeps me down. I gazed up toward the sky as my blurry vision cleared, and I realized we were in a forest. I thought we had been captured by Erasers or something, but as I took a closer look I saw a dent and a few feathers in a tree. Those were mine! Okay, apparently no one can keep me down, but a tree can knock me out. Ouch! That hurts, my ego I mean. Finally, Total looked up too, and he noticed what I had in an instant.

"Nice one Mr. Smooth!" Total smirked.

"Well, if you think you can do better why don't you fly us there," I replied.

"Number 1, where are we going? Number 2, I wasn't as blessed as you were to have the white coats grow wings on my back," he retorted.

"That can be arranged," I smirked. "As for where we're going, I'm as clueless as you are.We'll stay here for the night, and if we get lucky, tomorrow we'll be somewhere a little more comfortable. Maybe, Virginia."

"Isn't that where, uh, what's her name lives?" Total asked.

"Huh?" I replied confused.

"Oh, don't act like you don't know who I'm talking about because I know you do. Lissa, that's it. You're going after Lissa aren't you?" he asked, seeming somewhat hurt.

"Well, in a way, I mean it's not for the reasons you think," I replied.

"Sure," Total replied.

Boy, was he starting to get on my nerves.

**Nudge's POV**

Surprisingly, somehow and someway I had fallen asleep the previous night. As I rolled over and wiped the sleep from my eyes, I let out a long yawn. When I glanced around the room, Angel and Max must have already gotten up. Then, I walked down the hallway and leaned against the door to listen for the snores of Gazzy and Iggy, and sure enough they were sleeping like babies, well babies who snore a lot.

Oh boy, was I hungry! I whipped open the fridge and I was sure I heard the chorus of Hallelujah playing in the background. Right in front of me sat cold pizza, my favorite. Why does cold pizza taste so good? How in the world does it get better when it sits in the fridge over night? Was it even last night that we had pizza? No, it was 3 days ago, I knew that! People should really give me more credit, I am smarter than I look. OOOOOHHHH!!!! Look shiny!!! I picked up the shiny thing and looked back over to the fridge and the Hallelujah chorus cut out.

"HEY, COME BACK HERE WITH MY COLD PIZZA!!" I screamed at Iggy.

"I was just messing with you, here you go," Iggy replied.

Then the light bulb went off. No, literally it went off. "Whoa, that was cool! Do it again, do it again!!," I chanted. "ENCORE!!!"

"I didn't do it," Iggy said staring at me.

"Sorry guys," grunted Gazzy. "I did it."

"NO WAY!! Arrest him, arrest him! Never mind I'll do it," I volunteered. "You have the right to remain silent, you have the right to an attorney, you have th..."

"Hey, has anyone seen Angel?" Max asked.

We all stared at her with the same blank looks as we realized we hadn't. In the same instant everyone was struck with shock, we had lost another one of our Flock. But, why?

* * *

**So what did you think? Tell me in your reviews!!! Thanks a bunch!**


	3. O' Christmas Tree

**Disclaimer: Maximum Ride and the Flock belong to James Patterson. **

**This chapter won't have as many POV changes as the others have. Also, Angel will not be mentioned in this chapter, but the answers to her disappearance will be in the next one. I hope you enjoy it and please review.**

* * *

**Fang's POV**

I rolled off my back letting the frigid temperature of the forest floor seep through every inch of my body. It was approximately 5 A.M. and the sun had not yet begun to acend into the sky. As I dusted off my leather pants and spiked my hair, I poked at the fire that I made last night hoping it would roar to life once again. When the flames leaped up into the sky, I warmed my body and toasted a few loaves of bread. Notice I said loaves not slices. After I gulped down all of the warm, crunchy bread, I let my wings expand to their full length and waved them in the air until finally I jumped into the sky. I headed to my final destination. I would be home tonight. Just in time for Christmas, what a joy.

**Max's POV**

A weightless sensation shuddered through my body as I jolted awake. I had just finished one of those dreams where for some reason you jump off the top of a building and expect to splat right on the ground, but when you awake you're still in your bed. My feet dangled off the edge of my bed and I shifted my body weight forward only to clumsily stumble in the darkness. The red glow from my new mickey mouse digital alarm clock showed 5 A.M., which was slightly earlier than normal, but I didn't even attempt to fall back asleep. Slowly, I scuffed through the hallway and collapsed on the couch with a sigh of relief. There was a enormous list of things to do today.

First, we had to get a Christmas tree. We always get a Christmas tree, and there will never be a year when we don't. Even if it's just a little tree we deem to be a Christmas tree while we're on a trip, that works for me. Next, we had to decorate. They may only be paper decorations, but everyone gets the point. Then, there were the mysterious disappearences of Fang and Angel. I still don't know what I'm going to do because, well, I'll admit it, I don't have a plan. Lastly, but definately not least (that was for you Voice) is saving the world, but that's only penciled in we can wait on that one.

I decided to get up from the couch and make breakfast. Not cook it, but I think I can handle putting a few pre-made muffins on a plate. I counted out one, two, three, four, fi..., wait, no, only four plates for breakfast and placed a muffin on each one. Then I turned on a small light to make everything seem not so dark. That's when Nudge sleepily scuffed out into the kitchen and winced as the light stung her eyes.

"Uhhhhh...light," she moaned.

"Why are you up so early?" I asked.

"I don't know I just felt like getting up," replied Nudge.

"Oh, okay," I said. Yes folks, that is how boring our morning conversations are. Remember, our brains aren't always functional at this hour.

About fourty five minutes later Gazzy came out into the kitchen like Nudge. Then, Iggy ran into the kitchen and decided to skid across the floor in his slippery socks. That isn't a smart move when you're blind and no one cares to tell you that you are going to hit a wall. Then, BANG! and Iggy was on the floor.

"Ig, you ok?" Gazzy grumbled from the couch.

"Uhuh," he moaned.

"Alright," he said and let his head plop back onto the couch.

"Come on guys, food," I announced. Instantly they all went from zombie mode to 'holy cow Max just said the word _food_' mode, and they came speeding towards me. Even Iggy, who had been on floor, was all better and could tell where he was going just by the activation word _food_.

"Aw, Max did you preheat this?" complained Iggy.

"No, they're pre-made! Do you think I'm crazy enough to cook?" I replied.

"Did you take them from the person who delivered them?" he asked.

"Yes," I said clueless as to what else he would expect me to do.

"Dang it, Max, you contaminated them!" he yelled.

"You know what, fine why don't you go get us some food!" I yelled back.

"I can't I'm blind," he whined.

"Then we'll make a family trip of it, and while we're out we'll get the Christmas tree too," I decided.

"Finally," Nudge sighed.

As all four of us crowded out the door, we threw on some jackets. At the nearest grocery store, which was a mile long walk, they sold Christmas trees, so we headed in that direction. Gazzy insisted on pummeling the next kid who we passed on the street. The lucky guy stood about four feet tall, but looked kind of strong for a little forth grader. When Gazzy flipped around to launch a few snowballs, he didn't notice he let granade go inside one of them. In mid-air the snowball exploded knocking the poor child to the ground.

"Gazzy, how many times do I have to tell you not to put gunpowder in snowballs?" I screamed at him.

"I don't know but he looks mad, we'd better run," Gazzy replied.

"You'd better hope that boy is a poor little begging boy on the street," I said.

"Why Max? That's mean," Nudge whined.

"Well if he isn't his parents are going to throw us in jail," I replied.

"Where there's no food," Nudge whined once again.

"Well there's not much of it, I'll give you that," I replied as we began to sprint.

"You've been in jail Max?" asked Iggy.

"Just once, okay," I defended myself.

"Does Fang know about this?" asked Iggy.

"He was there," I replied.

"I want to hear the story," they all whined.

"No," I scolded. "Holy cow, there's the dad!"

"He looks scary Max," whined Nudge.

"Is that a taser?" asked Gazzy.

"Don't look back, just keep running," I encouraged them.

Our mutant bird freak heritage proved beneficial when we turned back to notice we had outrun the angry father with the taser. We found ourselves in front of the grocery store and went to get the food first.

"No Nudge, we can't buy the entire store," I reminded her before she even suggested it.

"Aw, come on, Max, lighten up. It can't cost that much," she whined.

"Want to bet?" I questioned.

"Oh, so you can make bets but you can't buy the store. Something's wrong with you," Nudge continued.

"Let's just get some food so we can get the tree," I replied, trying to change the subject.

"Yeah, trees," she replied. My plan worked. "Angel used to sing about trees. Angel...," her voice cracked as tears strolled down her cheeks. "I remember Angel."

"Nudge, you know we'll find her," I tried to comfort her.

"No just..., don't talk anymore. I need some time alone," she weeped. "I feel like my heart..., it's being ripped out."

"Do you need to sit down?" I asked her.

"No, no I'm fine," she insisted, and the tears faded just as quickly as they came. Iggy and Gazzy just rolled their eyes. They'll never understand mood swings.

Iggy grabbed the food, remembered to pay at the counter, and then he stalked back to the tree section. You could tell he was so through with mood swings.

"Iggy the door hasn't opened yet," Gazzy pointed out.

"Well, I figured when the cart jerked as it hit something," Iggy replied.

"Man, twice in one day Ig, what's up?" Gazzy asked.

"You know, I really wouldn't know, maybe it's the ceiling or maybe it's the sky; it's cold everywhere this time of year," he retorted.

When we finally went through the door, snow flakes hit my eyelashes as the rows of trees became clear in front of me.

"This one Max!" Nudge screamed.

"That one is small, scraggly, and ugly," I stated.

"Max, is that how you treat all little trees?" asked Nudge.

"Nyaeh (pronounced nee-yeh), on a good day," I replied.

"Look at that one, it's perfect," said a little girl.

"No, it's mine," I yelled.

Her eyes welled up with tears as she wailed, "Mommy!"

"Come on Iggy, let's go get that tree," I demanded.

While Iggy chopped the tree, Nudge and Gazzy pummeled kids with snowballs. I was so proud, Gazzy didn't throw one granade. He gets a sucker when we get home. As we were on our way home, we met the angry dad. We tried to ignore him and walk on past, but he jumped out of the car. He accidentlly lost his footing and fell on top of the taser, and he was down for quite awhile. Well at least until we got home, which was a mile long walk might I add. Then again, we met that guard dog; then we ran, with the Christmas tree.

I was picking the left over daises from the neighbors garden when I heard a big boom.

**"Don't turn around, everything's fine," I thought to myself. "Nothing happened, DON'T TURN AR..., AAGGGH!" **I screamed in pain and agony as I turned to see a mushroom cloud the size of Alaska. I stalked up to the fourth floor as ashes and burnt debris crunched under my every footstep. Iggy and Gazzy could hear me coming from a mile away, which could be the grocery store.

"Hey Max, I, uh, see you've got some flowers there," Gazzy stuttered.

"Yes, I _crushed_ them," I spoke harshly.

"Yeah, I see the remains dripping out of your hands there," Gazzy stammered once again.

"You know whose remains I wish these were?" I interrogated.

"Well I've got a name in mind," he replied. "Iggy," he coughed.

"I broke a little girl's heart for that tree, not to mention we were chased by a man with a taser and guard dogs," I yelled. "And what about the apartment? I'm not seeing any walls!"

"Were there walls there? Huh, I never noticed," Gazzy pondered.

"You're going to get us a new house," I demanded.

"What about Ig..?" he began to ask.

"YOU are going to get us a new house," I interrupted.

"But, Max I can't," he cried.

"YOU WILL FIND US A NEW HOME," I finished.

"Okay," he cried.

"Iggy," I began.

"Hahaha, it's your turn now," Gazzy interrupted.

"I am disappointed in you," I stated before starting towards the blackened "door".

"That's it? You crush me but spare Iggy, the mastermind," he complained.

"I don't think you found us a home yet," I reminded him.

Then he was speechless.

* * *

** Thanks for reading, now you must review! If you don't the next chapter will never come.**


End file.
